When I see you
by Flames on Water
Summary: If you where siting on a building about 10 stories high. Would you be thinking about all the things that happened to you in about 8 months, and still wanted every thing back to how it was before you lost every thing. All because Danny Phantom and Batman started working together.
1. Demons and ghosts

_4 years ago_

"Now Dani i'm going to be with Bruce while you and Damion play" Said Danny, Dani was about to meet one of the most rich men on earth, and this one had..like 6 kids? And only one was her age. And from what Dani heard about Damion, he was a demon spawned from hell.

As Danny lead Dani into the main hall, Where Bruce Wayne and the demon spawn everyone talked about. "Hello Danny" Said Bruce in a polite way "Dick and Barbara are waiting for us to join them in my study" Bruce then looked at Dani "Ah this must be Daniella?" Dani nodded, Damion was staring Dani down like she was about to commit a crime. "Ye..yes" stammered Dani "But please call me Dani" Bruce nodded and turned to Damion "Now Damion be polite and dont be a brat" Pretty soon Damion and Dani were alone in the main hall as Danny and Bruce went to his study.

"It sames another fossil has been uncovered in my fathers life" Growled Damion "And you look like a rat that just came out of the sewer" Dani in udder shock about how rude Damion was being to her, she decided to give him a piece of her mind. "If you're done Bitching about my appearance, could you at least try to be a normal teen?" Dani snapped, Damion wasn't fazed by her. "Come on Fenton i'll show you around" Said Damion, Dani knew that this friendship was off to a bad start already.

 _4 years later_

"DANI YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Called Danny, Dani was going to be late for her first day of school, and Dani was already late. It also had been 4 years since Dani's last encounter with Damian Wayne, I mean they saw each other but they never talked.

"DANI GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE" yelled a annoyed Danny, he was going to be late for work (Wayne industries) Finally a girl with midnight black hair and blue eyes came rushing down the stairs. "sorry Danny couldn't find my bag" she panted. Danny rolled his eyes. At least shes down, now we can get on the road.


	2. Who knew part 1

Dani was left home alone for 7 or 10 weeks cause Danny Phantom and Batman and the..Justice League? were out in space to save some random galexy, note that Dani didn't really care.

But Dani did care that She had to bring at least one of the members of the Wayne Family to where she was going to watch her. And this pissed the living crap out of Dani. Not being able to go to the mall without Dick, Barbra, (Jason unlikely) Tim, Stephanie, or Damion to make sure she was ok, really made her mad.

She was Dani Phantom, if someone messed with her they were in deep hell. She didn't need some body guard, even if they were apart of the Bat Family. But Danny made this clear that at least one of the Bat kids would watch her whether she liked it or not. And in this case Dani HATED IT!

 _RING RING RING RING_

It was Danis phone. "Hello? Hey Dash" said an extremly bored a Dani "Sure i'd love to come, ill text you when i'm there, bye" Dani was at the Wayne Manor and just got a call from Dash, friend of hers, if she would like to come to the beach with him. Of course she said yes, one problem the whole Bat fam would get up in her business and ask her where she was going.

Not going to happen. So Dani thought of sneaking out. Didn't turn out well. "where do you think your going?" Snapped a cranky Damion "If you're sneaking out Dick and Tim will flip and either call the cops or go look for you. So dont try" Dani rolled her eyes. Damion always was in her business now and day, she still had no idea why though. "I dont need this crap from you Damion, I kicked your ass before and ill do it again if you try to stop me" Dani threatened, Damion only chuckled.

Damion:

"Who said I was going to rat you out, Ghosty" Snickered Damion "Im coming with you" _Damn shes so hot, how do I talk to her without sounding like I want to kill her? Oh wait raised by assassins never mind. But if Father found out oh boy I would be dead_. Damion had a crush on Dani since she kicked his ass 2 years ago. He wanted her to know he loved her. But each time he tried he said the wrong thing and got her pissed with him.

Damion just wanted to be like Tim and Stephanie (they were engaged) or something like Jason had with Barbra (Dick has no idea) Because he found his true love Danielle Fenton cousin of Danny Fenton. She was the one of his dreams. One problem she was so hostile to him since they met. So why not go with her to the beach no one would know and they would worry more about him then Dani.

Dani:

Dani was torn from beating the shit out of Damion for asking her that. And form accepting his offer. But something in his deep blue eyes told her that he was pleading for a yes. So why not, I mean he was kinda normal, not as normal as Dick and the others, but he wasn't as psycho as Jason. And off they went to meet Dash at the beach.


	3. Who Knew part 2

_5 Hour after Damion and Dani left:_

"Damion do you know where Dani is?" Called Dick "Damian?" No answer _thats strange I know he hates it when I call him, but he would have said something to shut me up?_ "DAMION?" Dick called again "DANI?" Dick ran to the lounge room were Damion and Dani were. No one was there. "SHIT! TIM GET IN THE REDBIRD AND FIND DAMION AND DANI!" screamed Dick in panic. If they didn't find Dani and Damion soon Barbra would have a hissy fit and call jason to track them down.

 _Meanwhile at the beach:_

"Im so glad you took me Dani" Said a very deleted Damion, Dani was dressed in a dark blue bikini with jean shots on. Damion was trying to hide the fact the a Dani was smoking hot in that bikini. Dani just rolled her eyes knowing Damion and other boys would be drooling over her since Stephanie gave her the two piece as a birthday present last year. Damion was wearing swim trunks with a black and red tye dye on it.

They ran into Dash after scanning the beach for him, and found him in a great spot. Shade to block out the sun but close enough to the water. "Whos this Dani?" Dash who had a semi crush on Danny asked with the hint of a warning to Damion to back off "This is Damion a family friend" replied a Happy Dani.

The rest of the evening was amazing. Damion and Dash played volleyball with some teens from school, the girls watched and cheered for their boyfriends. Dani took lots of pictures of Dash and Damion trying to impress her (and new they were failing). They then went to the water and Damion got pulled under by Dani. which got them in a love trance, that ended 1 minute it started.

Dash got a crab and chased Dani around with it till it pinched him. That made Dani laugh a lot. Damion was reading a book till Dani squirted him with a water gun and Dash dumped freezing cold water on him. Dash and Damion got Dani back by throwing water balloons at her when she was going to get a drink.

As the sun set Dash offered to go get some ice creams for the teens. They all said yes. Once Dash was gone Damion would try and make his move. "Look at that sunset, it reminds me of when I saw my mother for the last time" Remarked Damion ' _Ok think romantic but don't give anything away'_ Damion though. Dani still soaking from being a target for water ballons just nodded and leaned her head on Damions sholder.

"I geuss you could say so Damion, though you dont have to flirt with me to get my attention" giggled Dani. Damion in complete shock Dani knew he was trying to flirt with her was stunned. "You know I was tr..tr..ying to flirt wi..wi..th you?" studdard a shocked Damion, Dani smiled and knew she had found out why he flirted with her so much and why he always shooed Dick and Tim away. "Hm you're still a moron you know" Dani said with the slightest hint of amusement.

Damion still in complete shock didn't expect what would happen next. Dani the girl he had been trying since the day he met her kissed him, on the cheek. Joy fluttered through Damion like wild fire. "You know Dani, would you like to hangout sunday?" asked Damion, Dani nodded.


	4. Who knew part 3

_At Wayne Manor_ :

"WERE SO DEAD!" cried Dick its not that he is scared of Damion or Jason finding them, Dick was afraid that when Bruce and Danny got back, Damion and Dani would still missing! Dick, Tim, Barbara, and Stephanie have been calling Damon and Dani for the past 2 days (they were smart and left their phones back at the manor)

 _Meanwhile at Danis house:_

"Thank you for letting me sleep here Dani" Said Damion, since they didn't want to go back to the Manor and get yelled at by Dick they decided to lay low at Danis house. And things were amazing, Damion got to act like a real teen and got full sleep at night instead of going on patrol. Dani had a new boyfriend and was loving the normal life with Damion. But alas they knew it couldn't last forever.

Damion decided to take Dani out on a night around the town. And since they would look like a normal couple(no one knew Damian Wayne was walking the streets) Dani couldn't resist the charm in Damions deep blue eyes. And was settled their last night as a couple would be a night on the town.

 _Tim's night patrol:_

Tim was on his regular route through the city. Finding some robbers and muggers. Nothing important. When he hear screaming. Tim instinctively went to see who was getting mugged. but found the most unexpected thing in the world...DAMION!?

 _3 hours before_ :

Damion was walking with Dani under his arm, nothing was disrupting his moment with Dani. Everything was perfect. Through out the night Dani was shopping for little earrings and beanies. Damion just wanted to make her happy. It was 3:00 and he was going to say something that would make her go into tears (remember they are walking and he's thinking all this so time is quicker) When some thugs come from the shadows.

"Just give us the money and no one gets hurt" snickered one of the thugs Two had guns while the other 3 had bags and crowbars. Normal Dani would whip their asses and so would Damion. But if they did the thugs would get suspicious. So Damion had to use half his strength to fight them off, but ended up getting a fist to the nose, right eye, and cheek. One of the thugs aimed a gun at Dani, which hit her in the shoulder cutting her scream short. And knocking her to the ground, and was out cold.

"DANI!" Yelled Damion who unexpectedly got punched in the gut, and fell to his knees. "Lets beat em'" Sneered a thug with a gun. Damion was still trying to stay awake after being hit in the head by the crowbar. When a gun was aimed at Damion's head the most amazing thing happened. It exploded in the thugs hands. Causing him the yelp in pain and surprise. _Is that NightWing? or Red Robin?, Or is it Batgirl cause i would love them to kick theses idiots asses_ though Damion.

 _Tims Night Patrol:_

It was Damion and Dani, but they seemed badly hurt. Better save their butts. And with that Tim through a Bat-a-rang at one of the thugs that had a gun pointed to Damions head. And swooped in and punched the guy in the head, knocking him out cold. The next two charged at him. ' _So stupid'_ Tim easily smashed their heads together and they were down. the last two fled and left the money on the ground. He then tied them up and called Nightwing to swing by and help him carry two drunk teens to the bat cave. Obviously Dick went ballistic when he saw Dani and Damian on the ground.

Once back at the Batcave (Dick complained why he had to carry Damion when Dani was so much lighter) Tim only rolled his eyes and laid Dani on a bed that Stephine and Barbara had prepared for them. Tim wasn't so concerned on Damion, he had a black eye, bloody nose and a swollen cheek. Dani how ever was losing blood from her gun shot. And though she was half ghost, she looks more full shots than half.


	5. TRIAL!

Dani was in a coma by the time Barbara stopped the bleeding. This drove Damion insane. There was a chance Dani would live but she could also die. But he wasn't allowed to see her. Barbra had told him that no one can enter her room in the manner unless Barbara or Stephanie said so. Stephanie had called Danny and told him what happened, Damion though he would kill hunt Damion down for this.

But right know he was on trial (yes trial) for disappearing for a week and for getting Dani in a coma. Dick was the judge. Tim was the on the opposing team. While YoungBlood (Yes YoungBlood) was on Domains side. And so far Tim was winning (Both Dick and Tim wanted him grounded.

"Tim Drake you have the floor" said Dick the judge Tim got up out of his seat. He was wearing a Superman T-shirt with sweats on. "So as we know Dani is in a coma" Damion wanted to stab him "So he should be grounded" Tim took a seat, smirking. Judge Dick spoke "I will degre Damion is…." A silents landed in the room Dick finally spoke "GROUNDED!, and that would be till Batmans back to properly ground you" Damion was dumbfounded and worst off he was going to have to fess up to Tim and Dick. And Bruce when he got back.

 _While in Dani's room:_

"How is she Babs?' Asked Stephanie, the two girls had the most medical experience and had to call (sadly) Jason on how to stop a wound this deep. He said he would be at the Manner in 40 minutes. Dick, Tim and Damian how ever had no idea he was coming.

After watching the monitor a knocking sound is at the front door. "ILL GET IT" yelled Dick "NO I WILL" Tim shouted. But both Girls knew that in 3…..2…..1 "JASON!?" they both yelled and soon the girls heard something crash into prices. Stephanie went to check it out.

"GET OFF ME YOU BASTARDS!" yelled a pissed off Jason. Stephanie came in the nick of time to see Tim and Dick dive at the Anti-Hero. "TIM, DICK STOP" screamed Stephanie the boys stopped in their tracks. "YOU KNEW HE WAS COMING" yelled an equally pissed off Tim and Dick. "Yes I knew he was coming, he's only here to help Dani" said Stephanie. Jason was lead to Danis room. When he looked at her he said "we need to get the bolt out"

 **Hi im sorry I never talked till know, I don't like people. But people like me its weird**

 **I am supposed to be saying sorry for the delay, but I dont want to.**

 **I STILL DONT LIKE PEOPLE YET!**


	6. what is time and space?

_In Dani's mind:_

"HELLO? Anyone here?" Called Dani, she was in ghost form. Odd for some reason this reminded her of when she was being made in Vlads cloning device. When she was in the machine she was walking through time and space. But at the same time she felt that she was in a shadow of someone she knew.

It felt like she was walking through time and space again but instead life and death. A never ending cycle, But a opening door to your destiny. But why did it feel like a choice? Was it because she was a halfling copy? Or she was a halfling? But still instead of comfort she felt a on going war. Never to end or begin

"So child" A figure spread in front of Dani, instantly she knew who it was. Clockwork, the ghost of time. "Clockwork, where am I?" Dani asked the Time shifter. "You are being given a choice, by the ghost of life and the ghost of death. They know you're a hafa and would like to see you choose your life again." Replied Clockwork, He had changed into a child now.

Dani was puzzled, it was not like she was dieing right. WAIT WAS SHE?! "Clockwork do you mean they want to see if I want to be full human or full dead?" Dani was trying to figure out if she was right. Cause Clockwork had changed into a oldman now and hunched over. But Clockwork only nodded. "So they want to see if I will remain half and half?" Dani was realizing that she may have found her answer.

"So what will it be Dani?" Asked Clockwork "To live a normal life or to die in your sleep" Dani knew the answer. And as things became blurred a sound erupted in her ears. " _Time is short, Space is long. Life can bring bad, But Death can bring good. A half and a half have become one"_


	7. Don't look, just listen

Danny Phantom was at the Manor as soon as he was back on Earth. And guess who he blamed all this on…...Damion!

"DAMION!" Screeched Danny, he zoomed at Damion the second he saw him. Batman not being able to stop Danny in time, had to resort to Dick, Jason and Tim. And so began the dog pile of saving Damion.

As for the girls they went to see what the commotion was all about. And as soon as they saw they quickly left. And the so far the Wayne Family males were losing. Danny had pinned Damion against a wall. Holding him by his shirt collar. While Damian was crumbling against Dannys ghost stranth.

Batman and the other 3 Bat Boys were trying to get through Danny's ice wall. Till Jason had enough and shot the damn thing, the ice wall shattered. Everyone just stared at him. "What the bat-a-rangs weren't working" Jason smirked. Batman just rolled his eyes. And within i'd say five or four seconds. Danny shot a ice beam at Jason. Barely missing bye an inch.

Danny blinded by anger was about to deliver the deathblow when, screams erupted from upstairs. Instantly all the boys ran up stairs to find the most amazing thing in the world. Stephanie was carrying a tray of water and soup, while Barbara was looking at the door, tears in her eyes. But Dani sitting up in bed with a frail smile across her face."How long was I out fellas?"


	8. Think before you do it!

After Dani had woken up from her coma, she got 3 months off, because her powers were weak from not being used in a month. And because she needed time to recover.

Bruce told Danny that Dani should stay in the manner instead of Fenton Works (Jack and Maddie moved out and live somewhere in Nava, and Jazz is working for Yale) Bruce believes that Barbara and Alfred can keep a better eye on her. Danny was of course very stubborn but finally gave in when Bruce said that Damian will not be allowed alone with Dani in a room.

But Damion found this extremely irritating, because it was ither Dick or Tim who was with them. Barbra went back to work in the batcave as oracle. While Stephanie helped Batman patrol the streets. But Dick and Tim were told strictly to keep an eye on demon spawn. So Damion was never able to speak freely around Dani.

Damion was getting more and more pissed about Dick and Tim watching them together. Talk about moment killer. Whenever Dick or Tim (or even Alfred) wasn't in the room for more than 5 seconds or less. Damion would sweet talk to Dani, and maybe once or twice make out with her.

Only about, say 10 times has Dick or Tim caught them making out or about to makeout. And this pissed the living crap out of Damion, he just wanted to be with Dani, just one whole day, or even 10 hours. So Damion was making a plan to get alone with Dani, no Dick being a nuisance, and no Tim being a moment killer.

 _Later that night:_

Damion was on his way to Dani's room, when Dick showed up. "Whats up love bird" said a very cheerful Dick, "Not much just going to give Dani a flower" said a extremely annoyed Damion. Dick just blinked and an image appeared in his head, and lets just say it wasn't pleasant one bit. "Mind if I ta.." Dick was cut short because Damion had punched him in the head and knocked him out. "One down one too go" murmured Damion, and he tied up Dick. Put a handkerchief in his mouth, and dragged him into a clothing closet and locked the door.

Damion went looking for Tim and found him upstairs with a bottle of scotch (and who knows why he has it, probably Jason drugging him) already sleeping. "This makes my job even easier, but just to make sure he's not faking this" Damion delivered a punch to Tim's stomach and a kick to his head. And through him in the same closet as Dick. And so began the first date of Dani and Damion without intrusions.

 _in Dani's room:_

A knocking sound erupted from the door. And of cause Dani knew who it was. Damion. "You can come in you know" She called, Damion entered, he was in jeans and a nice looking shirt. He had a rose with him. "Hello there sleeping beauty" He spoke sweetly. It almost melted her heart when she saw he closed the door. "Damion there's no need to close the door" Stated Dani.

Damion looked to lost to have answered. He only went to the bed and sat down. Dani the slightest bit worried sat down next to him. Ready to punch the blue eyed boy if things got out of hand. "Dani please dont be so tense, I just wanted to tell you that I...um" pretty soon Damion was rambling on and on about how he wanted to see her and how he got rid of Dick and Tim. And other crap she really didn't care for. _Gezz is he always like this around girls he likes? Cause if he is I might have to pull a card on him that will shut him up hopefully._

"Hey Damion, I want to tell you something" Dani started to slide closer to him while keeping an innocent look on her face "It's something I think you might want to know, boy wonder" Dani's little spell was working, he was in a curious and questioning stage. He even had a look of worry on his face. Dani had now put her hand on her lap, still doing her little play of innocence to him. "Dani wha...mmp" Dani had landed a kiss on his lips just to shut him up. And it was working, but a little too well. Instead of this kiss being gentle and slow, it was starting to become rough.

Dani was trying to pull away but Damian had a strong grip (since he had super strength after he was reborn) and he wouldn't let her go while still in the kiss. Fear was starting to take its tole on her. She couldn't go ghost cause her powers were barely working. And she wasn't strong enough to push him away. _Dick, Tim, BRUCE even SAVE ME!_ Dani raised her arms but Damion saw and grabbed them and pulled them to her sides. _This is bad, This is really really bad!_ Damion was out of control, and Dani seamed to see it. And only one part of her powers was working.

Dani had shot ectoplasm from her eyes into Damien's face which caused him to yell in surprise. Dani not necessarily caring about Damion on the floor and shocked that she did that, was able to breath and slap some sense into the bird brain. "What was that for!?" Damion still slightly shocked asked. Dani was still on the bed looking at Damion with a pissed expression on. "

YOU WERE OUT OF CONTROL" she screamed (when Damion yelled it woke up Tim and Dick and they were piss to find out they were locked in) Dani just wanted to kill his guts about now.

 **So sorry that this came in so late, I had forgotten about it and I will be posting 2 new chapters tomorrow or today. But really I just forgot so not need to get mad, BYE!**


	9. The naughty ones always get whats coming

It had been a whole month since Damion and Dani had a make out session and Dani was still extremely pissed off with him. He would try and conner her or do something that would get himself in trouble. And Dani was alway able to burn him or zap him some how. And since she was still off night patrol for another 2 months, Dani got lots of down time.

The Bat family(Bruce was away Danny was visiting Maddie and Jack) had a pool and though it was a nice day to use it. So they thought of having a pool party. Jason was invited and had planned to not go till Dick changed his mind by saying "Come on there will be babes in bikinis! You don't was to miss that do you?" And Jason just grumbled, but ended up going.

As for Dick, Tim, and Damian seeing the girls in bikinis was...was this in their minds, YESSSSS! BABES!" or something else. Dani, Barbara, and Stephanie were getting changed when the boys thought it was a great idea to spy on them with enhanced binoculars, but were caught when Stephanie heard a branch fall from out side.

She through a pair of shoes she hated and one shoe hit Tim the other hit Damion, both in the face. Dick was laughing his brains off when it happened. Who then got a book to the face from Barbra. Dani only had her top on so the boys didn't see much but only her shirt. When she yelled down "YOU 3 ARE SO DEAD LATER' and stuck her head back inside.

Once done changing the girls ran (wheeled) outside and the boys were all mesmerised on how hot they looked. Barbara was wearing a dark purple bikini, Stephanie was wearing a tie dyed bikini with the colors red pink and white on it. While Dani had a ivory colored one on. (She was still nervous about Damion) Out of all the boys Tim was drooling.(DO NOT ASK ME WHY it's pretty easy to tell why he is) Dick got comfortable with Barbara at a table. Tim was in a trance on how hot Stephanie looked. While Damion was about to push Dani in the pool.

As soon as Damion pushed her in Dani grabbed his leg and yank. In he went. Tim got splached with water from Stephanie. and picked her up while jumping in. Jason was getting water balloons ready. Dick picked up Barbra and carried her to a water chair that Bruce installed for her. After that Dick went inside and grabbed some water guns. He gave one to Barbara (he is so kind to her) So she wouldn't miss out on the fun. And Jason was planning a little prank with Dani.

Once everyone was in the pool Dani went intangible and went through the bottom of the pool. And reappeared next to Jason. And took a bucket (yes a big fat bucket filled with water balloons) and flew up into the air and dumped the whole bucket on everyone (sept Barbra) But kept some leftover cause she then dumped the rest on Jason. Who then was thrown into the pool by Damion, Dick, and Tim.

* * *

 _Later that evening:_

Stephanie went inside to get drinks. (Jason had a beer) While the teens (Damion and Dani) went inside to his room. Once inside a silence came between them, till Damion broke it "Dani, im sorry for losing control that night" Dani wasn't really buying it "I just wanted to let you know that…" He forgot what he was saying cause Dani hugged him. And in those seconds Damion would have liked to been there for eternity.

Damian had brought her face close to his. "You know" Damien whispered "You look so beautiful when you're all wet" And that earned a punch to the head from Dani. "GOD DAM IT!" shouted Damien as he fell to the floor, clutching his head in pain. "You got to play harder to enchant me, boy wonder" Dani sang. and with that she landed a kiss on his lips for 10 or 9 seconds and walked out of the room. Damien was still on the floor, but he was seeing stars. While whispering "she might like me!"

* * *

 **Sorry that some of these are late its just that my homework is picking up sadly :( So yea but I don't do sorry so I** **an'it SORRY!**


	10. If you got powers and a thick skull RUN!

_In the Batcave while the teens are at school:_

"THEY DID WHAT DICK!" shouted an outraged Danny Phantom "THEY MADE OUT AND DANI ALMOST GOT R*P*D" screeched Danny, he was too seconds away from speed flying to Gotham High and beating up the hellspawn. Dick was fearful he would take this out on the bat-fam and then kill Damien. It seemed that Danny would kill Damien then kill him again as a ghost.

"Where the hell is Dani, I want her to explain this to me. I dont need you idiots to stare at me cause, Dani has ways with boys that can turn them from kind and gentle, to wild animals" Batman and Dick still shocked about what they heard and Danny having the hell ville look on his face told them things were about to into a horrific show down.

"Please Danny there's no need to be so protective of Dani. She's capable of fending for herself you know." Stated Batman, who earned a hell green eye glare from Danny. And the dark knight was actually scared of something, and that something was a 18 year old with a thick headed skull.

Batman did the only thing think able, nod to Dick and contact Jason to save Damien's butt. Before Danny killed it.

 _At Gotham high:_

A daydreaming demon spawn was walking through the halls of the classy school. Yet being the 4th hottest kid at the school (because of the Wayne family) he could pick any girl in that whole building, but choose a girl from a middle class school, and who does below average in her school.

And it also had to be the one whose cousin was going to kill him. But did he really care? He was in love and invincible.

"Hey asshole" said man in a red helmet. Instantly Damien knew who was under it. "If you're here to ruin my day, get on with it Red Hood" sighed Damien.

"I'd love to really but" Red Hood lunged for Damien, and earned a yelp of surprise. Instant Licly Damien wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Geez you making this harder than it has to be demon spawn" Crocked Red Hood, he got a fist to the neck. And was getting fed up with this shit. So he pulled out a bottle of knockout gas and though it at Damien. Who melted to the floor in a coughing fit, then was out cold.

"Batsy will be glad to see you all beaten and bruised Damien" Sang Red Hood. And off he went to the Manor with a knocked out Damien over his shoulder.

 _At the Manor:_

Damien was in a chair with Bruce and a fuming Phantom next to him. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" screamed Danny before either Bruce or Damien could say something. Damien was so confused on why he was here, or why Danny looked like he was about to rip his head off.

"Damien we wanted to know if it was true that you almost….you know became a wild bird" Said Bruce. And Damien was still lost. "Yeah why were you kissing my cousin?!" Asked a still very pissed off Danny. _Is this what that's about? Me not being able to keep my hormones at bay? What a bunch of idiots. She frikken shot me with ecto rays!_ ' "So you want to know why I lost control when Dani kissed me?" Damien snickered "Cause just letting you know she provoked me. And I lost it" Though this was fun and all, He needed to go.

"GET YOU FAT HANDS OFF ME YOU PERVERT" Screamed someone and Jason appeared a few seconds after. He just smiled and said "no wonder you like her Hell spawn. She packs a punch" And after he said that Dani dressed in jean shorts, tank top, and a beanie on her head step out of the shadows. "Fuck you Jason, next time you touch me there you will need a resurrection pool" Glared Dani, who then screamed at everyone else in the room "NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND I WOULD LIKE TO SIT THIS OUT" and with that phased through the roof and was gone.

And while no one was looking Danny was getting ready to choke Damien.


	11. even time can't stop this

It had been 4 months since Dani's coma and today was the first day she was going back to night patrol with Danny. And she could finally leave the Manor. Damion was sad she was leaving. He wanted to spend more time with her. But it was time she want back to work, and time to get away from bird brain.

So Damion would have to deal with Dani's absence till say about the next get together. As for Dani, SHE WAS FREE! Free from bats, free from perverts! And most importantly FREE from the Press! And tonight Dani couldn't wait.

 _Later that day:_

It was after about 4:30 when Dani got back to Fenton Works. Danny told her he was going to patrol the north side of Amity, and that she patrol the south. Danny wasn't going to let her patrol the ghost zone till she was fully recovered. And she basically was.

"I'm not taking chances Dani" He grumbled, With a flash of light, he went ghost and was off into the night.

Dani Followed soon after, and was off to the south side of Amity.

Everything was going smoothly, no ghosts needing their asses handed to them. Just one of those nights where you could fly around be lazy. Dani soon landed on a rooftop and looked up at the stars. And for some apparent reason they made her think of Damien!

"No way he's not my type!" muttered Dani "And if he was, I would be out of his league!" But her thoughts kept traveling back to him! ' _Why cant I have a crush on someone who wasn't raised by assassins, or is a brat when he gets in trouble!?'_ But the more she thought about it the more she criticized herself.

And little did she know someone was coming. "Mind if I cut in?" Dani weird around and there stude Robin. "Why are you here boy wonder?" Groaned Dani. Robin sat down next to her.

"I told Batman that I was going to under town to see if I could gamble." Dani just looked at him. "Since when does Batman let you gamble!?" Damien smirked and scooched closer to Dani.

"Since I was resurrected" Damien had gotten Dani's attention, so here was what he wanted to say. "Dani" Damien started ' _OH NO NOT THIS AGAIN!'_ Dani's thoughts screamed "Dani I….I wanted to….to ask you if...I don't know we could…..date?" And to Dani it seemed like time was stopping. Boys have asked her out before, but why did this feel like it was the first time she had gotten kissed?

"Sure" Dani shocked herself and Damien "I'll meet you at the top of the clocktower Saturday night 10:10." And with that Dani flew off, to continue her patrol.

 _Next Saturday:_

Damien was at the clocktower in Gotham, waiting for Dani to show up. He didn't know if he should be in his Robin costume so he went in jeans and a black shirt. With a black hoodie, so if they were going to a club or jump around the rooftops. He didn't want anyone knowing who he was.

And just when he thought Dani wouldn't show up she did. Wearing a beanie, jeans with a short shirt on top, and a cute shirt.

Dani just stood there. Waiting for him to say something, till she got fed up with silence and spoke. "Take a picture it lasts longer bird brain" Dani snapped. And Damien jumped at her tone.

"Sorry, I...um" Damien really needed to work on his talking skills. So Dani just got to the point "there any good clubs around here?" She asked in a lighter tone. And Damien nodded.

He grabbed her waist and got out his grappling hook and they swing from building to building. Dani looked like a angle as the wind filled her hair, and her smile made Damien forget that he was Batman's successor, it made him forget he would be in big trouble if he was caught. But all he wanted was her to be happy.

They were almost there when a gun fire rang through the air. Damien had landed on a building with Dani landing right next to him. And when the gunfire rang out, so did Batman from the shadows with Two Face.

Damien not wanting Dani or him caught in the crossfire, scooped her up and ran. He then pulled out his grappling hook and they zipped away, before Batman or TwoFace saw them.

They had made it to the club. And they walked in. Damien had gone to a club once, but it was for business and Nightwing was with him. Dani wasn't at all impressed with the club (Amitys clubs were way better) But the place looked like it was 4 star rating, not bad, but not good.

Dani told Damien to not talk to anyone. The people here were either drunk or high on drugs. And it was easy to say the wrong things to them. Damien obeyed her advice. And soon Dani went to get them some drinks.

And when things were going good, (by good meaning no drunk people have lost it yet) Damien took a drink from some strangers drink which was alcohol, and he kept drinking it till Dani say how loose and sleepy Damien looked.

"Damien? what you drinking?" Dani asked ready to get him out of the club before he did something he'd regret. "Yees Dani" said Damien in a very sick and drowsy way. "You know you look so pretty in the club lights" Damien changed the subject. Yup he was totally drunk!

Time to get him home before he did something she'd kill him for. "Damien it's getting late so we should probably g…...GET OFF ME YOU JERK!" Damien had placed his hand on her boob. And was looking at in a pervy way.

 _WHAM_

Dani punched him in the gut. He was on the ground in seconds. But Dani was piss he touched her there! And she considered leaving him there. But Bruce would have a fit and so would Danny. And they didn't have time on there side really.

So why not dump him at Jason's place for the night. Bruce wouldn't get mad and Jason wouldn't have to worry about getting to sleep. So off she went with a sleeping (drunk)Damien on her back to Jason's apartment.


	12. Maybe its time for change

It had been about 3 weeks after Damien and Dani went to the club. And Damien looked at Dani in a whole new way. And it was obvious to everyone.

Dameion would try and catch glimpses under Dani's skirt when she was in ghost form or just wearing one. He would stare at her in creepy ways. And once or maybe 30 times she caught him with a kick to the nuts.

And Dani had an extremely hard time trying to keep Damien out of her life. Its not that they were a thing (yet) its that she didnt want the rest of the bat fam and Danny finding out. But they did go on late night "trip"

But tonight Damien though he would bring Dani to one of his most favorite places. The Park (and yes he brought Titus) And the park was peaceful. Unless a robbery was happening.

But he doubted it would. Besides he got some advice from his older brothers on how to treat a girl on a date.

 _In Jason's apartment:_

"So why did you call us to Jason's crappy apartment" said Tim who got a elbow to the stomach by Jason. Who snickered in triumph!

Damien explained everything to them. And when he was done Dick had his jaw dropped. Tim and Jason both were trying to keep themselves from cracking up.

"Well any advise, this will be our 3rd date and the other two were fails." explained Damien, while the other 3 were thinking Tim spoke "What happened to the other two?" that stopped the others from thinking. Damien sighed.

"The first one I almost lost control and the second we went to a club and I got drunk." as soon as he finished Jason burst into laughter "you got DRUNK!?" shouted Dick. "it makes sense actly now we know why he didn't come home 3 weeks ago" said Tim.

"im sorry I didnt know there was drugs in the drink" growled Damien, while Jason continued to laugh. "Can we get back to the reason why I asked you to come to this crappy apartment?" Annoyance was growing inside Damien.

Dick spoke first "Take her to a romantic place in gotham that won't get you two drugged" Damien wanted to kill him for that, but good advice. "I say enchant her with your looks and charm, and then kiss her. It's bound to work on her" sang Jason. Damien also wanted him dead for that.

The only person who didn't speak was Tim.

"Tim how did you hook up with all the blondies and the brunette's?" Tim was taken aback by this "I….um..its….well...uh you see it was all young love and I can't even pick who I love the most. But I say take them out for ice cream." everyone in the room stared at him.

"Tim you got no class what so ever" Said Jason. And Tim tackled him. "thanks for the advise guys, and one more thing"

 _Now:_

Dani had a hoodie on and a jean skirt and knee high converse on. And dam! Did she look hot. "So boy wonder where are you taking me tonight" She sighed. _Dont screw this up_ "ice cream" Did he really just say that! But even more shocking Dani said "OMG yes I love ice cream!" relfe flooded Damien all over.

So they went to the local ice cream place, Sunny Daze. Dani got a strawberry shake, and Damien got a chocolate mousse with gummy bears, in a cup. After that Dani sat on a bench while Damien through a ball for Titus to catch.

"Hey Damien" said Dani, Damien looked at her excitement in his eyes "Damien are we…..are we a couple?" this has surprised Damien. He never thought of them as a couple! But then he did have a huge crush on her. But were they really a couple?

"If you want us to be Dani?" she stood up and looked at him. Her ice blue eyes were confused and longing. Some minutes had gone bye till Damien spoke "Dani is something wrong? Cause you know I will always be here for yo…..." Dani had moved forward and hugged him.

Damien was too stunned to do anything, so doing what only came to mind was to hold her close. "Damien" whispered Dani

"Yes?"

"If we are a couple. Would you put being Robin aside?" Damien didn't know how to answer this. He loved being Robin, but he also loved her.

"I'm not making you choose. Its just that I don't want you to put aside your duties, and I….." Damien pulled her into a kiss. "Dont worry so much Dani. I can ask my brothers. to keep Bruce out of our heads" Damien said in a calm and soft voice. "So does this mean were something?"

"...Yes" and as soon as he said that Titus came back with a ball in his mouth and flopped on the ground. Dani giggled, while Damien held her close to his chest.


	13. If you new better then stop

It's been about 2 months since Dani and Damien officially started dating. And lets just say Tim, Jason, and Dick would not stop teasing them, on dates, on patrol together, and even when they were just on the couch talking. And Damien was thinking about locking each one up in a closet upside down. Course Dani had a better idea on how to get rid of Damien's annoying older brothers.

Let random ghosts (that Dani could beat in 1 minute) in there rooms. Or their apartments. Right now Dani had asked her friend's Youngblood, Ember (yes Ember they are BFF), and more or less forced Box Ghost. If they would like to scare Tim, Jason and Dick. Ember to Tim, Youngblood to Dick, and Box Ghost to Jason.

They said yes. But Dani told them to not injure them. Just annoy them or piss them off. They all had mischievous smiles on their faces. Dani was glad to tell Damien that, she had taken care of his brothers. So they won't mess with their night out.

Damien at first was a little suspicious till Dani said "Ghost friends" so he left it at that. And off they were. Damien didn't know were to take Dani tonight, but she told him she had something planned.

Ever since Damien had been getting close to Dani, he's noticed that she's more of a dare devil. Instead of what he thought her being, outcast. Though it seemed she was all of those rebel, dare devil, outcast. Too him she had "two sides" maybe her human half was the brains and her phantom half was the bronze. Kinda like Danny actly.

Dani had noted that Damien was lost in his thoughts as she flew them to her destination. And soon an old rundown race track came into view. "Where here" smiled Dani. Damien was confused why did she bring them here?

"Look I know it's not the ideal place for a date, but…..." Dani was walking toward a broken shed. The roof was almost gone, the paint was gone and replaced with mold. And a blanket was draped over something, probably keeping the dust off it.

Dani had walked over to the moldy old blanket and pulled it off. And there stood a motorcycles? "Wha…" Damian started, he was stunned, theses were the bikes that were known to be the fastest bikes in the world. Dani just had a guilty smile on her face.

"Where did you get the money for these?!"

"I was running an errand for Danny and I happen to come across Johnny 13, he said he got a bike one for Kitty, but it turns out Kitty likes it better when Johnny drives so he gave me them" Dani stated. Damian was stunned. He got to ride one of 5 models of the fastest motorcycles in the wold, him Damian Wayne!

"I repainted them so they could look cool" Dani said, One was a jet black and had pale white flames along the bottom. Dani was twirling her hair, while smiling. "So want to take it for a spin?" she asked. Damian knew he couldn't get his own ride till he moved out of the Manor! And he never used the Robin bike cause it was old and broken from the past Robins.

"But I dont know how to drive a motorcycle!" Damian frowned. Dani just giggled. "I can teach you, it's simple" She was pulling Damian to the bike "Just hop on and grab the handles and pull back on one and dont fall off!" Damian was on the bike with Dani behind him. He pulled the handle back and… the motor started. It roared loudly. Damian had picked his feet off the ground, Dani had wrapped her arms around his waist. And they were off.

Damian not knowing what to do, just let the bike move on its own. "Your doing it!" cried Dani. Wind was flowing through his Ebony black hair, the wind felt amazing against his chest. He could hear Dani laughing in delight and excitement. He too was no longer afraid but excited, the push and pull from the wheels were soothing in a way. Soon they were on the street gliding past cars, zipping through red lights, and having the best time ever.

 _As for the the three bat-boys:_

So when Tim walked into his apartment later that night, something had felt different. Maybe it was his imagination. But something was wrong.

He went to his bedroom, turned on the shower and was about to take his Red Robin outfit off.

 _CREAK_

"Who's there!?" said Tim, he had just took off his top. He took his fighting stance ready to beat the crap out of whoever was in his apartment.

Just when he thought no one was there. A blue skinned girl with flaming hair stepped out of the shadows.

"Tim Drake?" she asked, he nodded "well come to hell"

"What the….." Next thing he knew, he was outside on the ground naked! People were taking pictures of him flat on his back. He just new that he was in deep trouble with Bruce once he found out. And who to kill later.

 _At Dicks apartment in Bludhaven_ :

Same old night patrol, Damien had disappeared, probably to be alone, Dani left for Amity. So why did he get the strange feeling that he was being watched? _Oh well, I am just probably tired from patrol_ Dick thought.

He had gone to the bathroom to turn on the shower. So while that was warming up he thought he would grab a snack. He jumped onto the couch and turned on the news. The same old stuff, that Nightwing has struck again.

It had been a couple of minutes. when he felt something. Then he felt it again but it a tap in his shoulder? He turned his head, no one there. Maybe he was just tired, so he went to his bedroom to get in the shower.

As he stepped in he screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the water was freezing! Then he heard knocking on his door "God Dammit why now!?" Dick grumbled

He threw on some sweats and a random shirt, and went to answer the door. Who was at the door shocked Dick even more. A child with a pirate suit on looked up at him. Fear was in his eyes. "Hi there you lost?" asked Dick he led the kid into his apartment. Looking closer he saw the kid had _green_? skin. "So whats your name?" Dick asked the kid he responded "Youngblood" _well that's a weird name, I wonder were his parents are?_ "Where your parent Youngblood?"

"Dead" Youngblood responded, he soon stood up and looked at Dick and added "But you won't remember what happened to night!" Youngbloods voice went from tiny and afraid, to strong and _annoying_?

"Huh? Wait What are yo…" Dick woke up coughing. Who ever that was, seemed to know one of his weaknesses. But right know he needed a doctor.

 _And finely Jason's apartment:_

Jason had been sound asleep on his couch with a beer in one hand and the remote in the other. Cause soon a bang had woken him up. He thought it was nothing. Till he heard someone shout "I AM THE BOX GHOST!" Jason turned his head and saw a fat blue man with overols and a mugging hat.

Who ever this was, was going to pay for waking him up during his nap. "Who the hell are you to just waltz into my apartment and shout in my ears!" growled a pissed off Jason.

" I AM THE BOX GHOST AND I AM HERE TO TAKE YOU BOXES OF….GUNS AND….AMMO!" he shouted. Well if you ask Jason that was a one way ticket to a ass kicking. Stealing HIS guns and ammo was, the dumbest move some one could make.

"Well fatsy I need those, so we can do this the easy way or the fun way" Jason challenged

"EH...I just supposed to get your attention and do something to you, But if you want fight YOU MUST KNOW THAT I'M A GHOST AND I WILL BE TAKING YOU BOXES NOW" He shouted

"Wait a ghost! This will be….." Jason was on the ground as a box he didnt expect flying at him hit him. He was out cold. And by the time he was conscious again. His head hurt, and he was seeing stars, and dizzy. He fell back again and reached for his bat phone.

"Alfred could you send for tim or someone to come help me" Jason was about to fall back into dreamland.


	14. Truth or RUN!

Dani was in class listening to Lancer go on and on about evolution. And it just so happened that the bell rang just when he was about to hand out homework.

FINELY WEEK END!

Dani was supposed to meet Damian at her school, since he could drive and she couldn't. But just when she thought Mr. Lacer had let the class go when. He called her over "Ms Fenton can I have a word?" Dani completely confused at why she was being called over just went with it.

"Ms Fenton heres a permission slip for a school trip for 5 days." Said Lancer as he handed her a piece of paper. On it it said

 _This school trip we are going to Gotham High for 5 weeks._

 _There we will get to experience the boys and girls of Gotham. Please note that we will be going to Gotham for 5 days so please pack these_

 _Bag to carry your things_

 _Phone and beg for money_

 _And any other things you might need_

Dani looked at the rest parental permission and that sort of stuff. But what struck her most was the fact that they were going to Gotham High for the visit? Could one of Damian's brother sbe behind this?

 _HONK HONK_

Damian was waiting for her! She totally forgot. She thanked Lancer and ran to the parking lot. Dani saw a bunch of girls cooing over the fact the the world's riches son was there with a Lotus. Damian waved at her. He looked one second away from killing the girls round him.

"Come on bird brain and drive" giggled Dani. Damian grinned, he opened the door for her and zoomed into the driver seat. The girls around the car kept saying "TAKE ME WITH YOU" or "WAIT FOR ME!"

Damian not waiting to the girls to get out of the way turned on the car and sped away from the fn girls. Dani thinking that her boyfriend looked a little glum. Decided to tell him about the school trip.

Just as Dani was about to open her mouth. The car stopped and Damian landed a kiss on her lips. ' _Well then I might make this a surprise'_ though Dani. Soon he turned back to the road and they were speeding off again.

Dani wondering where they were going realized that she never been to this part of Amity. "Dami, where are we going?" Dani asked Damian didn't reply. Only when they crossed a train tracks did Dani know where they were going.

Why here! "Dami! why are we in the bad part of Amity?" Dani was getting scared, she'd grown up here after Danny saved her with Valerie's help. And here is where Danny had found her pick pocketing a man.

Damian was still driving when a cop car came around. "Dami we need to go!" Dani cried fear growing in her chest. "Dani relax the car is camouflaged to look like a run down old jeep. And were here to say hi to someone" Damian remarked

Dani still confused as they came to a crappy old apartment building. "Is this?..."Dani started "Yes Dani were here to say hi to Jason"

0o0o0o0o0o

They knocked on the door of Jason's apartment. It smelled of rat shit in the apartment building. Soon Jason opened the door "WHO EVER THE FUCK YOU ARE GO AWAY!" Jason yelled. Till Damian pushed the door open with alot of force. "Were here to play game night you dunken shit!" Damian said looking down at Jason. Who look as if he was drinking (and he was)

Dani looked around the room and saw Barbara, Dick, Tim, Stephanie, Cassie, And the drunk Jason. "Ok then i'm guessing its truth or dare?" Dani asked she looked at Damian with a help me look. He nodded and picked her up and placed her on his lap when they sat on the crappy old couch. "So who's first?" Dick asked.

0o00o00o0

It had been about 2 hours since they started and Tim just dared Jason and Cassie to slow dance together. Jason looked as if he were dying in side. As for Cassie she seemed ok with this but a little grossed out though.

After they finished it was Jason's turn (everyone was dreading what he would tell them to do) "Dani!" Jason sneered "Truth or Dare" now Dani knew that if she did Dare Jason would dare her to do something to Damian. But if she did truth he would ask her who cloned her or how she met Danny. Both she dreaded but one must he made.

"Well Dani? Truth or Dare" he sneered

"Um….truth" Dani squeaked. Jason looked disappointed, which was quickly replaced by a smug smirk.

"Dani why did you choose little demon spawn next to you?" He said with a menacing edge to his voice. Everyone turned to her with curious/questioning looks on their faces. Dani felt embarrassed that all of them were sitting at her.

"Um…..its.." how could she explain? then again why did she choose Damian? "I….um...I picked him...because…..he seemed like he need a chance.." She felt a peck on her cheek from Damian, and blushed a little.

"Well enough about me how about Tim!" he almost fell off the seat "truth or dare?" Dani asked she knew he was going to do dare. He always wanted to show that he was just as good as Jason.

"Dare" everyone giggled.

"I d...a...r..e yo...u to, kiss every girl in the room on the cheek. While they try to get away!" Dani giggled "you got 15 seconds to devise a plan"

Stephanie, Barbara, Cassie and Dani got into a huddle. "GO" shouted Dani, and the girls went off into different corners (while Dani went ghost and disappeared) Barbara was in her wheelchair, but slapped Tim across the face when he tried to kiss her cheek, he soon succeeded with a red mark on his face.

Next was Stephanie who tripped him then ran behind Jason. Tim on the other hand was getting beaten by the girls and had bruises on his face and arms. He soon got Stephanie and Cassie, by using the element of surprise. (Jason, Dick and Damian were laughing their brains off, on how hard Tim was trying to find Dani)

"Dani come out come out wherever you are" Tim whispered, which was soon followed by him screaming. Everyone was laughing (Jason was on the floor) when they saw him floating in air while being held like a baby.

"Good god Tim your heavier than you look!" Tim screamed again, cause air had just spoken (he might of forgot Dani could go invisible) "WILL YOU QUITE SCREAMING YOU BABY! EVEN DAMIAN IS FINE FLOATING IN AIR!" The air screamed. Tim was whimpering, Jason soon got up and took the fear stricken Tim to the couch and then turned back to see Dani Phantom smirking. Damian got up and put his arm around her waist and landed a small kiss on her lips.

Tim looked at her in fear. Then as if he had stopped time, got up and kissed Dani on the cheek. He got a fist to the face in return.

"Well that was fun but we got patrol to do" Dick said, everyone just groaned.

"Cant we play more? We could call Bruce and tell him that you needed help in Bludhaven" Damian whined, everyone looked hopeful at Dick

"Fiiiine!"


	15. don't you listen?

It was Patrol night and Damian had picked Dani to go and help him. The Phantoms where paying a visit to the bats, in other words Batman needed Danny's help with something Poison Ivy was using.

So why not bring Dani Phantom along! And so thats why Damian had asked Batman if Dani could come with him for patrol!

And it just so happens that tonight was a quiet night. No muggings only one guy had mugged a lady, but that was it! Sept of course when a mist like thing was coming out of Dani's mouth did things go nuts.

"Well Dani another night without thugs. So I was...um Dani what is that thing comin….HEY!" Damian yelled, Dani had pushed him under the ledge and had gotten out a thermos and was handing it to Damian.

"Dont drop this or get out from under here!? Got it?" Dani asked with anxiety.

"Dani I…"

"Do you under….." She drifted off as a..figure with a robotic body drifted to the roof top. "Ah if it isn't little Dani Phantom! Where is the whelp!" He demanded, Dani only snorted "As if I will tell you where my cousin is, Skulker!"

' _So this was the ghost who tried to skin Danny's face off!'_ Damian though ' _he's much more scary in person then in the stories_ ' A green blast erupted from a blaster on his arm. "So you have come to pick on me then?" Dani chimed. An green beam was shot again. "DANI!" Damian yelled

Dani was shot onto the other roof top. Skulker was gleaming and grabbed her wrist. Damian through one of his bat-a-rangs at him. But it just went through him.

"Ah a new little friend you have here?" He asked Dani once she was conscience. "He will be an excellent gift to your daddy!" fear erupted in Dani's eyes, this only made Damian angry. So he launched himself at the melt ghost, that didn't end well.

Cause he went straight through and landed on his head. Dani on the other hand kicked Skulker in the chest then shot plasma/asied(tests done by Jask) rays from her eyes at his face. Skulker soon released her and cried in pain as the acid melted into his suit. Dani got out the Fenton Thermos and Skulker was sucked in.

"Better late than never" Dani panted, a low in pain moan told her that she was still needed.

"Damian!" Damian was on his stomach with his arms and legs sprawled out. Blood was coming from a gash in his head, and some deep cuts on his arms and legs, and one arm was broken.

Dani had only dealt with bad injuries once, and that was when Danny was fighting Walker. But he only had a black eye, nothing like this!

Damian moaned in pain. Dani didn't have ice powers like Danny, she had fire. And that really didn't help the situation. So she tore Damian's cape in half and wrapped one half around Damian's head and the other around his broken arm.

Damian let out a cry of pain when Dani tried to carry into the air to make travel easier. But there was no way she could carry him on foot to a hospital or to the manner. And Damian's com had broken when he landed. So they were sitting ducks!

Dani never had a com, tracker, or headset when she was out on patrol around Gotham or Amity! (She feared Vlad would try and hack into the communications on her and try to dissect her again) The only thing that gave her hope was a key that Danny made for them, so they could travel to the Ghost Zone wherever or whenever they wanted.

But Damian couldn't go to the Ghost Zone in this state, and there was no way she was about to leave Damian vulnerable to the scumbags and villains!

"Damian just moan if you can hear me" Dani said in an not so calm voice, he moaned "Ok" Dani beathed, Dani pulled out a key that had black symbols all along it.

Dani held it to where they were and a green hole appeared in the roof. Next thing Dani was that they were falling and falling and something cold.

o0o0o00o0o

Cold touched Dani from head to toe. But when she tried to open her eyes, they were slammed shut by howling winds. When Dani realized that she and Damian were separated she tried to stand but fell. Still she yell "DAMIAN!" ' _I need to find Damian! But this storm i'm in isn't helping'_

over and over again till soft cold powder hit her face and the whole world went black.

o0o0o0o00o

A blue glowing beast with a ice arm and foot came up to the uncouchence being lying half buried under the powdered snow.

"WE NEED TO GET THEM TO THE CAVE!" the beast yelled to other ones like him. "Hold on Phantom and red thingy, hold on!" he pleaded

o0o00o0o0o0o

When Dani woke up everything was a blurr. Till she realized who the beast- no ghosts where.

"FrostBite?" Dani asked a little shaken from the tank around her. The blue glowing beast turned revealing his frozen arm and foot.

"Ah your finally awake, The chosen ones sister I believe?" Dani nodded. She remembered when Danny told her about the time he had to escape Amity and ended up here. And FrostBite had taught him how to control his ice powers.

"Well then FrostBite can you tell me where I am, and why i'm in a tank that is hot as hell?" Dani asked getting her senses back, FrostBite chuckled.

"We put you in the heating tank since your a female and that you weren't as frozen as the injured black hair male we found"

Dani realized that she was no longer in ghost form and that the black haired boy was Damian!

"Well since i'm awake and in much better condition maybe I can come out of the tank and see him?" Dani asked with concern and a little bit of worry. FrostBite nodded, he walked over to a switch and a door appeared.

"Now you must know that the male is unstable so be careful" FrostBite said along the way.

' _What does he mean by unstable?'_ a crash answered for her.

"Quickly this way!" FrostBite yelled over his shoulder as he ran into a cave opening.

Dani tried to go ghost (Damian superpowers!) but she was still drained of energy. So when she walk into the cave, she saw the most...well it wasn't that bad. All she saw was Damian struggling against 4 other Far Frozen.

Damian seemed to be held down by some anti power belts that were blocking Damian's superstraight. And it looks like he was resorting to kicking and struggling against the belts. (Thanks goodness that the Far Frozen put all his weapons on a ice table)

"LET GO OF ME!" shouted Damian "OR ILL HAVE MY FATHER BEAT THE SHIT OUT YOU!" Dani was just watching him rant on and on to the ghosts. He still hadn't noticed her.

"Please young male calm yourself we only want to help you" one of the ghosts said, Damian only glared, and then returned to struggling. Dani though it was time she and Damian were left alone.

"Hey Far Frozen could you leave us for a sec?" Dani asked. And as soon as she said that Damian stopped struggling and look dumbfounded to see her in human form. And even more shocked when the beastly things obayed, one stayed behind to untie him from the straps.

"Dani?!" Damian asked when they left "Your alive?! Where are we what is this place? And why do I have banges on my head and arm? And whe…..OW!"

Dani just slapped him. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Dani screamed "I TOLD YOU I COULD HANDLE SKULKER!" Damian was shocked at her anger. He had only seen her this mad once and that was when she was still 12. (she and Damian got into a fight and she kicked his ass)

"Dani please calm…"

"NO YOU WERE RECKLESS AND BEING A COMPLETE IDIOT!"

"Dani I didn't know that Skulker was a ghost?!"

"YES YOU DID! YOU'VE HEARD STORIES ABOUT HOW ME AND DANNY KICKED GHOST BUTT" Dani screeched. Damian knew if he tried to kiss her or hug her ,he would get a fist to his face. And Dani's **a lot** stronger then his super strength, in ghost form really (also in form human but not as strong).

So he let her rant on and on and on. Then when she finally stop, she slapped him again but across the face. Damian had one big bright red cheek. And it was burning like hell.

"You done yet?" asked Damian(ironically), extremely close to tears. Dani just looked at him, her ice blue eyes were just hollow. Only showing how upset she was with him.

Damian stood up, looked Dani in the eye. And said "I'm….sorry" Dani looked up at him with watery rose red eyes. Her ice blue irises were laced with water like glass. Damian knew she was mad. But he knew underneath all the anger was just fear.

Dani then whispered "Next time let me handle the ghouls"


	16. is death worse then losing you?

_I know you're here Two-Face_ Damian though. "Scread boy!?" said a gruff voice from somewhere in the darkness around Damian.

"Give up and ill let you live" the voice said again. Pain erupted from Damian's shoulder. He held back a cry of pain as another bullet hit his elbow.

"I could do this all day. And the bat won't even know you died!" Two-Face had stepped out and shot Damian in the chest. Everything around him was growing dark. But he could hear a whisper say "Sleep tight…."

The whole world was black

* * *

 _6 hours Before:_

Damian had just said goodbye to Dani. And he was now walking up the stairs to his shouted from the T.V room "JASON GIVE ME MY SHIRT! DICK DONT YOU DARE JOIN HIM!" Damian just looked over the railing and saw…...there were no words to describe what he saw.

Tim was being held back by Dick and Jason was trying to get someone's shirt out of Tim's hands. _Their just like 5 year olds. But as grown men!_

Damian was making a break for his room before the delinquents saw him, and pulled him into… whatever they were even doing.

Once there Damian littler face planted into his bed sheets. And surprisingly fell off to the only thing (or what) he loved more then his dad. Tuttis.

"Hey boy sorry to disturb your nap, but I need this bed too." Damian sighed. He soon pushed the great dane off the bed and for a split second almost fell asleep. _ALMOST_

 _CRASH_

Damian groaned, who ever disrupted his nap was going to pay big time.

He got up, went to the door, and punched Jason in the face. Jason looked at Damian. Clear to the 16 year old that he just pissed off the anti hero.

And within seconds the two were on the floor (Jason on top) trying to beat the shit out of each other.

Tim was still trying to get his shirt from Dick, till he saw Jason and Damian (Damian was trying to get Jason off his neck) fighting hardcore on the floor.

They didn't stop till Bruce came home to a broken vase on the floor in front of him, and some blood on the floor (from Damian).

"YOU DELINQUENTS ARE SO DEAD!" Bruce screamed. They ignored him.

Dick was trying to hold Jason back (and was failing) while Tim had a bloody nose, black eye, and bruises all along his arms, from Damian's super strength.

And when Bruce found them in a bloody mess, things got out of hand.

Jason and Damian got the worst of it. Bruce was holding Jason and Damian down within 20 minutes. Dick was carrying Tim to Alfred. And Jason tried to bite Damian's ear.

"You two done throwing your temper tantrums yet?" snarled Bruce

"Demon spawn started it!"

"NO YOU DID!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU! Your punishment will be decided over an hour. Now GET TO HELL TO YOUR ROOMS!" Bruce ordered, and hurried off to see how Tim was.

o0o0o00o

Damian waited in his room for what seemed like decades, till Alfred came to his room and told him Master Bruce is waiting in his study.

Once there, he turned to see Jason with one of those "im going to fucken kill you" looks.

"Ok you two retards heres, your punishments, Jason will tend to Tim for the next two mouths" Jason groaned "And Damian will be out to patrol _all_ of Gotham for 2 weeks"

"WHAT!" Damian yelled

"SHUT UP! this is your punishments so get to it" Bruce snapped

"But…."

"No Buts, this is your own faults"

So without another word both boys went up to their rooms and prepared for the perilous day ahead of them.

0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning Damian slept through the whole day. Just so he would be wide awake for the night. And guess who made this impossible….Tim. He kept complaining and whining to Jason the his water was to cold, or that he was to hot. It was endless.

Damian was surprised that Jason hadn't murdered him yet. Like really surprised. But then again extremely piss that Tim was the room next to Damian, and he wouldn't stop Bitching about everything. So yes he also wanted to murder Tim.

o0o0o0o0o0

So each night it was the same. Thugs, Muggers and rapists, same old. Nothing like the Joker or Poison Ivy. But maybe once or twice Mr. Freeze. But nothing crazy.

So repeatedly Robin would patrol Gotham with Batman, And then end up working late. Batman got to take a mini vacation (I wounder why!). And so most nights where ok.

Until late evening on Thursday. A bank robbery had stirred up some commotion. And guess who had to check out the mess….. Yup thats right, Damian.

Once at the scene gun shots welcomed his arrival. Police sirens were everywhere, Commissioner Gordon was talking into a walkie talkie, he looked like he was spitting into it then really talking.

"Robin thank goodness you're here! Where's Batman?" Gordon asked, and how he said it was more of. Oh its you. Robin ignored it, well tried to at last.

"Batman is dealing with crime in another part of Gotham, i've been trying to get ahold of him"

"Well right now we need all the help we can get!" Gordon had been pulled away from Robin before he could ask who's in the burning bank. That is till he saw a quarter on the ground with one side scratched off and the other perfectly normal.

" _Robin do you read?_

"I read you Batman!"

" _What is so important that you spammed my earpiece that it almost broke!?"_

"Well its Two-Face Batman and he's in a burning bank with civilians in side!" Ironically Damian had never faced Two-Face. He had faced Poison Ivy, Riddler, Penguin, and other low lifes. Just not Bane or Two-Face. And what better way possible!

After about 2 hour (or what felt like) Batman arrived, Damian was so relieved. And went straight to the Commissioner. They were talking about strategy and how to get the people out of the burning building. Damian's fingers itched to use his grappling hook and get people out.

But he couldn't because Batman would say he is being reckless. But who cares!

"ROBIN!" Batman shrieked, as Damian bolted toward the endless flames. The smoke was dense but not hard to move in. It didn't take long for Damian to find the civilians. They looked like hell, ither burned or bleeding, some both, or dead.

First things first Damian makes or at least tries to make a path through the flames. Soon Batman arrives and helps Damian get the most injured people out of harm's way, then everyone else.

The firefighters soon put out the fire, till what sounded like machine guns started firing, and killed 5 of the firefighters, others were injured but the wounds were too deep. And some bleed to death.

"MURDER THEM ALL" shouted a gruff voice "DON'T LET ANY SURVIVE!"

"Two-Face" muttered Batman as he dived behind a police car. Rodin was right behind him. Soon a full out gun war had started. Police shot their pistols, some where shot in the head, while others got shot and survived but bled to death.

"Follow my lead" Batman said over the gunfire to Robin. Batman rolled little smoke bombs under the cars, aiming for Two-Faces henchman.

Tear Gas overwhelmed the thugs. "GET THE CIVILIANS OUT OF HERE!" Batman shouted to the Commissioner "WE WILL HANDLE Two-Face!"

Batman and Robin were soon kicking butt. As Two-Face shouted "Batman! Long time no see" and a flurry of gun shots erupted after that.

"Ill take Two-Face, you take out his gunners!" Batman added Damian. He nodded, and went to take out the little shits. While doing this Damian though of how many broken bones he will have. I know of all things to think about while Batman is kicking but.

Two-Face and Batman are soon brawling it out. When Two-Face smashed toxic gas into Batmans face. In seconds he's on the ground coughing. Rage takes hold of Damian, and without thinking launches himself at Two-Face and quickly checks Batman's pulse.

Still alive.

The sound of running snaps Damian tored the sound, Two-Face was making a break for it! OH HELL NO! HE WAS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! Damian pursues the villain.

They enter a tunnel, darkness is all around Damian. Something pushes him to the ground. A laugh tells Damian that he ran into a trap.

Which is where I am now. Bleeding to death, while being uncounchense, waiting for the end yet fucken again. Instead waking up to see a hideous face above him. And it wasn't Two-Face! It was red, or was it morun. Damian's vision was blurring.

And why the hell was Two-Face knocked out, with tape over his eyes (thats gotta hurt when its taken off!) mouth, arms, and legs. And why in shit was Damian being held down!?

"Wha….Who.."Damian studdard. "OW! FUCK YOU!" Damian had gotten slapped across the face by some white haired girl, or was it a girl?

"YOU FUCKEN MORON!" it shrieked. Damian braced himself for pain and instead of being shot like expected. someone in the background was shouting "DANI CALM YOUR ASS!" or "LET ME AT HIM" or even "if you hurt him more he could die!"

a Yellow and black thingy had come next to him and started touching him. It felt amazing, till the wind was knocked out if him. And yet again he blacked out. The last thing he heard was "DANI!"

o0o0o0o0o0o

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

 _what the hell happened to me?_ Damian though. And why in fucken hell was he in his bed? Oh wait never mind! he remembered everything. but the only thing that confused him was how his bullet holes were stitched.

And why was the song _Bad Blood_ by Taylor Swift playing? He looked around realizing that he was in the recovery room in eh Batcave. And was probably in say about I don't know, maybe dead in trouble.

"Im so fucken dead" Damian murmured

"No shit sherlok" make Damian almost jump out if his own skin. A black haired girl that had blue eyes, and a stern look on her face. Instantly he knew who it was.

"Remind me again why your Bruce's son" Cassandra Cain remarked, the only Bat in the whole family who almost never visits, besides Jason. Lets be honest Jason actly visits once every 2 months. Cassandra almost never visits.

"Cass you finely showed…"

"Save it" she snapped. "You could have died if I hadn't found you, ungrateful little devil!" Damian was a little surprised at her tone. When she visited (like on holidays) she was so kind to everyone?

"And let alone you scared the living shit out of Bruce, Dick had to stay the whole day just to calm him down, Steph and Barbara were preparing to give speeches for your funeral, AND Dani your 'girlfriend' is ready to make you have nightmares of her!" Cass snapped!

"I…." he was cut off again

"Bruce is out of town on a 'cruise' with Selina, and you bullet holes were stitched by me and Alfred" Cass had said, with a irritated tone.

"Cass im sorry for putting everyone through grief" Damian said "I was blinded by rage, and didn't know it was a goddamn trap" Shame overtook everything in his mind.

"Well don't say sorry…."

"DAMIAN YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" Dani screamed, Cass had to hold her back from clawing his face off.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Dani screamed Damian was already thinking about his nightmares when he went to sleep. Cause Dam Dani look so goddamn scary!

"DAMTI DANI!" Cass yell "CAN YOU TRY NOT KILL HIM YET"

"NO HE HAD ME WORRYING LIKE HELL" Dani phased through Cas's arms, and lunged at Damian. Damian braced himself for the plasma rays and flames. It didn't come.

He look back at Dani to see, WHAT THE FUCK JASON!

Jason had snuck into the cave while Cass was talking to him, wonderful!

HE WAS KISSING DANI!

"THATS MY GIRL!" Shrieked Damian

"it was you or this demon spawn" Jason pulled away from Dani before she could punch him. "And by the way Dani, you look…."

"SHUT UP! BASTARD!" Dani screamed. she walked over to Damian and hugged him. Everyone in the cave began to leave. (They all knew that Damian and Dani wanted to talk)

"I hate you, you know that"

"I know, but…"

"But nothing, you could have died!"

"But I didnt!"

"What if you did! Then I never forgive Bruce"

"...Im sorry…..I was blinded by rage!"

"Please dont try and get yourself killed" Dani was crying now, her eyes were now glazed with watery tears. Her head was on his shoulder, she sobbed into his shirt.

He just held her. and tried to think of something to say, just something, anything!

"Dani" was all he could say

"What" Dani said between a sob

"Im here for you" Damian pulled her into a kiss, she pulled away after a second.

"I dont want to kiss or to be pleased. Just hold me, Damian, just hold me!" She sobbed.

He held her till they both where fast asleep in eachothers arms.

(Jason and Dick took pictures of them sleeping side by side, and posted it on insta or tumblr)


	17. It's not you

It had been weeks since Damian's "fight" and he was under house arrest till Bruce thought of a punishment for being reckless.

And Dani was mostly held up with work and graduation and other shit like that.

So you could guess that Ghost fighting and hanging with the bats became a distraction. SO Dani spent most of her time at the local gym on sundays. Just to blow off steam.

Damian hadn't visited her in 7 weeks.

' _probably still recovering'_

Dani was beating the shit out of the boxing bag. She didn't even notice Danny walk in.

"Ahmm" Danny said. and earned a yelp from Dani in return. "Bout time you stop killing the punching bag, it looks as though it's about to die from lack of energy" Dani only snorted

"So what you doing here Phantom? Did some dead idiot get out of the Ghost Zone?" Dani said with a sarcastic tone. Danny obvious herd it cause he gave her the "Do that again" stare. Even to this day it creeped her out.

"Dani as you know your boyfriend is held up with all sorts of crap, (Cough cough)hell spawn(cough cough) so you may kill me but, I assigned you a bodyguard"

 _A WHAT?!_

"Um for your information Danny i'm capable of handling myself, and how can a body guard help me with ghost fighting?"

"See that the thing, he's more of your to be 'boyfriend' then bodyguard….Dani don't you dare throw that hammer at me! DANI!"

"I DON'T NEED A BOYFRIEND, THE ONE I HAVE RIGHT NOW IS FINE!" Dani screamed while just missing Danny by an inch with the jackhammer (why a jack hammer was there I have know idea)

"DANI THIS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD" Danny shouted over the sound of ecto blasts, till he got her with a ice beam at her feet.

"LET ME GO!" Dani screeched

"Dani listen to me, you are only 1 of 3 who is a hafa, doesn't that mean anything to you?! So stop struggling and hear me out!" Danny yelled

Dani stopped struggling but still in her ghost form gave Danny the "go to hell" eyes.

He obviously ignored it cause he just rolled his eyes.

"Dani you need to understand that Damian can't be with you, he will become batman, AND he is the next heir to wayne industries, unless Tim takes it. SO he can't have his child or WIFE for that matter, being half ghost. AND Dani before you start pinning the blame, this was all my idea"

"I still don't need or want a bodyguard!"

"Dani your bodyguard, or I like to say "futcher boyfriend" is named Andrew, and he goes to the same school as you. And i've already made a date for you two" Danny was practically beaming, oh how badly Dani wanted to kill him. "SO have fun!"

"Wait you're just gonna leave me here?! DANNY LET ME GO!. DANNY COME BACK!"

"WHAT'S THAT DANI CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Danny yelled back.

Dani was so going to kill him when they got home.

o0o0o0o0o

It was the day Dani would meet her "boyfriend" and to be honest she brought pepper spray in case he was a pervert.

And just so he would get a bad impression of her she _intended_ to wear baggy pants, a shirt that had a skull on it with guns coming out of the eyes, a beanie and sandals. BUT (the buts important now in days) Danny saw what she was wearing and practically screamed at her to change.

Once she came down wearing leggings,a white skirt, one of those cute shirts with the netting on them, convers, and the beanie.

Danny finally let her go, AFTER checking her bags for the change of clothes, she was out the door the second he finished.

The place where she was meeting the boy was at The Nasty Burger, which ironically was Danny's idea.

When she walked in, the first person she saw…...was…...WTF DASH!? He can't be her bodyguard, he's a chicken when it came to violence. Unless he was bullying someone, of course.

"Ah man Dani, didn't know you would be here!" Dash said a little too excitedly.

"Yea…..Dash….um..could you go away for like the week maybe?" Dani said in her 'i'm not hurting you voice'

"Oh sure Dani i'll give you space, let me know if you need something!" Dash said while walking back to his group of snobby assholes.

 _Well the guy isn't here so i'll be-_

"Oof" Dani was knocked to the floor by someone. Oh they will get it!

"Oh my god I didn't see you there!" said the person, who happen to be a boy, a very hot boy. "I'm Andrew, sorry about that!" he said in a gentle way.

 _This was Andrew, I was expecting a dork! Man this guy's cute!_

"I'm Dani and I think my cousin told you to meet me here" she said with no anger at all.

Andrew had dark ginger brown hair and the ends faded into a crimson red, his eyes were a dark emerald green eyes, his body looked very muscular under his light blue shirt and jeans. Yup this guy already was affecting Dani.

"Want to eat then go do something fun?" he asked, Dani just nodded, and soon after lunch they spent the rest of the day goofing off.

And for the first time in mouths Dani was actually laughing and going places she wanted to go on their date. (Damian always got to pick where they went and got to pick the restaurant they went to)

0o0o0o0o0o

Watching a little ways away was Danny, who was smiling at how happy Dani was.

He had been watching them for awhile now, and just saw them leave the arcade, and if he hadn't known who they were, he would have thought them to be a couple.

"I knew she'd love him" Danny whispered and took flight back to Fenton Works.

oo0o0o0o

"Ok ok" Andrew huffed as he stopped laughing at Dani as water came out of her nose from laughing so hard, at the pigeon that flew into a pole.

"What was your reaction to your cousin when he told you that I was to 'guard' you" Andrew huffed, still trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

"Hmmm, well Andrew I through a jackhammer at Danny" Dani said, after some time they both burst into laughter. "What was your reaction to when Danny called you up?" Dani asked through giggles.

"Well it was actly Jazz who called me" He said "She is my tutor after all, and she told me her brother wanted to ask me something since I was such a good kid. And I called him up and vella" He remarked

It was almost 11:00 and Dani had to get home, before Danny got mad.

"Hey Andrew I got to go home, so i'll see you at school!" She said while getting up

"Well not if I see you first Dani!" he chuckled

The soon said their goodbyes and both went home

o0o0o0o0o

As soon as Dani walk into the house, she was greeted by Danny and Sam making out.

So she went up stairs as quick as possible and face planted on her bed.

Andrew….all that came to mind when she tried to do her work. To forget to moans from down stairs from Sam and Danny. God she wanted to kill them.

 _*BEEP* *BEEP*_

 _(rec) Damian: Hey you still awake?_

 _(sent) Dani: Yea why?_

 _(rec) Damian: wanna hook up tomorrow?_

 _(sent) Dani: But it's a school day._

 _(rec) Damian: So? Since when have you wanted to go to school?_

 _(sent) Dani: Since finales where coming up, idiot._

 _(rec) Damian: Then i'll pick you up after school._

 _(sent) Dani: I have plans._

 _(rec) Damian: Well mind if we cancel them?_

 _(sent) Dani: I do mind!_

 _(rec) Damian: Well too bad i'm going to hang out with you whether you like it or not, you are my girlfriend after all._

 _(sent) Dani: Go to hell and rot there, I have plans, that mean anything to you!_

 _(rec) Damian: Why are you fighting with me! Can't a guy see his lover?!_

 _(sent) Dani: Not if he's being an asshole about it! SO GOODNIGHT!_

Dani slammed her phone shut before another text could reach her.

There was no way in hell Dani was going to let Damian find out about her and Andrew.

Dani just found the one she had been looking for. There was no way in hell she would let Damian get in between this. Even if it meant breaking his heart.

0o0oo0o0o

The next morning was a little bit of a haze. Since she went to bed late.

"OH SHIT I'LL BE LATE!" Dani screamed when she saw what time it was. 8:15, five more minutes and her homeroom teacher would have killed her.

"Im sorry, Im so sorry i'm late Ms. Lack" Dani puffed the second she burst into the classroom.

But the most unusual thing happened, SHE SMILED! #$%^$# ? WTF!. (Ms. Lack is a stern teacher and scowls at students who are tardy, in this case that would be Dani)

"Ummm…..Ms. Lack you okay?" Dani said with fear "I mean i'm late so do I get extra homework?"

"No no Ms. Fenton you will do no such thing!" ok why where her eyes saying that she wanted to strangle me instead!? "So instead of that you will be in detention for the rest of the month" Ms. Lack said with a giggle.

Which actually sounded like her laughing at how she ended up a teacher. Wait did she just say….the whole MONTH!?#! $%

NO WHAT ABOUT GHOST FIGHTING!? AND…...and….. _Andrew…_..

This was bad. Not only about detention, but if she could hide this feeling forever she would.

She was in love with Andrew.

o0o0o00o0o

 _Damians prov:_

He didn't understand why Dani was being a bitch to him over text, I mean like what did he do?

Maybe she was going through that time of the week? Well whatever it is, didn't matter to him.

Bitch or not she was still his girlfriend and he was sure as hell gonna hangout with her today. Even if it meant cancelling her plans.

He hopped into his car the(His white Lambo given to him by bruce last year on his birthday) next morning and sped off to Amity Park, and waited for the teens to spill out from the school.

If Bruce found out he was skipping school, he was so dead.

' _Ah! about time they got out…..of….school…..'_ Damian thought this was a nightmare. No this had to be a nightmare!

' _WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT!?'_ Damian scolded himself ' _This must have been a friend of hers wanting to hang out, right? RIGHT?'_ Even though he didn't want to think or believe what (or may) be true, SO Damian followed them. (IIIIIrrrrroooooonyyyyyy!)

0o0o0o0o

Damian had been following them all afternoon. He kept a little ways away (mostly hanging from the side of a building)

They had just come out of a random store with bags of cloths and other things girls like.

Damian was shocked in a way. He never knew that all girls LIKED shopping, even if they were half ghost.

' _How come she never even told me she wanted new clothes!? Am I that oblivious to my girlfriend?'_

"So Andy" Dani said they were sitting on a bench watching the night sky. Damian watched in silence.

"Yes my little phantom" he said, making Dani giggle.

Damian clenched his fists, if he just showed up in front of his _girlfriend_ and punched this…...this Andy guy's teeth in, Dani would Go Ghost and kick his butt, aaaand probably never talk to him again.

But another guy flirting with _HIS_ girl, oh that guy was so gonna get it.

"I told you not to call me that" Dani giggle.

"Then why do you giggle every time I say it" Andy breathed.

"No…." Damian breathed "No no"

Dani and Andy were only inches apart when both closed their eyes and kissed.

 **HI everyone SOOOOOO sorry this is late.**

 **I got held up and then I lost my idea's and yeeeeeaaaa :P**

 **Flames: So sorry it might sound chesy. But I kinda based this off my sister's boyfriend, like the sarcastic but nice guy(who's a smart ass).**

 **Lifetime: Well either way it's chesy. And I do believe that you hadn't found one piece of inspiration for 3 months now.**

 **Flames: STOP STEALING MY THUNDER YOU DEMON SPAWNED FROM HELL!**

 **Lifetime:...na…..**

 **Flames: GO DIE IN A HOLE ALREADY!**

 **Lifetime: Why should I? It's not like it will solve anything.**


	18. I don't cry tears I cry blood

**OMG IM SOOO SORRY! I was having problems with Fan Fiction. I couldn't upload the doc and I was having all sorts of problems. SOOOO I had to alter the ending a little and MAYBE! the doc might upload! AND I WANT TO INTRODUCE A NEW FRIEND IN MY WRITING! EVERYONE MEET NANO!**

 **Nano:...Flames why must you be so loud? I want to listen to music in silence!**

 **Flames: then what's the point in life my friend? AND I WAS BORN LIKE THIS DUN JUDGE ME!**

 **Nano: At least i'm nicer than Lifetime…..wait what happened to her anyway?**

 **Flames:...Uh I...um…..sorta…..kinda…..stuffed her in a vent…**

 **Nano: WHY WOULD YO DO THAT!?**

 **Flames: Idk**

 **(Li** **fetime in the vent): I'LL KILL YOU FLAMES!**

 **Flames: Anyway hopefully the doc uploads!**

Everything was fuzzy. Dani could feel a sticky liquid drip down her face. The air was knocked out of her when she hit something hard.

She tried to speak, tried to call out in agony, for someone to save her help her even. It didn't matter to her if no one came. Cause she could feel death on the way. When her vision began to clear again.

2 days before:

Dani pulled quickly away from Andrew, she hadn't realized that they were that close until halfway into the kiss.

I wasn't the first time she was kissed like that, but it was the first time she actually felt the passion overflow from him. His emerald eyes seemed to have felt it to.

And before she realized it she kissed him again.

When they pulled apart for breath, Andrew looked as though he could fly away from this land just to save her.

Dani wanted his muscular arms to wrap around her as she laid into his chest, never wanting to leave him.

Andrew whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle. But then he looked at her ice blue eyes with a sort of pleading expression, when he said "I love you Danielle"

Heat began to cover her whole face when she said "Andrew do….do you want their to be an us?" Dani was rosey red when she finished.

"I wouldn't have it anyother way, Ghosty" he breathed into her ear.

They looked at each other's eyes, both lost in each other's gaze. Till Dani's phone buzzed.

"So i'll see you tomorrow?" Dani asked, Andrew nodded.

And just before she finished going go ghost, Andrew grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace. His dark brown ginger hair covered his eyes, but she could tell he was pleading from her not to go.

Some wind was blowing, making her snow white hair look as though it were leaves covered in snow. She didn't let him go, nor did he was he said with a pleading voice.

"Please be careful, especially around Damian. He could kill you or me if he found out about….us" Dani's eyes widen as she felt a wet spot on her left shoulder.

He's tearing up! Just cause he doesn't want to lose me!

"Andrew, I won't let him near you if he found out, cause what he and I had never existed" Dani said as she leaned back from Andrew, but just enough to look the pleading and frightened eyes he had.

"So wash those tears away and I promise you, i'm yours as long as you're mine…."

He nodded. They said their goodbyes.

Soon as Dani was home she saw Danny sleeping on the couch with something that looked like Brandy.

What a idiot!

So Dani took a shower, got into and as she went to sleep all she could think about was those sweet little nothings in her ears and the 3 words he said with such a serious tone, but at the same time gentle.

One Day before:

It wasn't a school day, but Dani wanted to see those emerald eyes. Sadly Danny said they had a meeting with Bats, and his prodiges.

"But Danny can't I not go!?" Dani pleaded

"Well you could" Danny started. "But Bats would have the little bat gang hunt you down"

"Fine" Dani said

The whole ride there was mostly Danny asking about Andrew and all that crap. Corse Dani kept quiet till about the gates to the wayne Manor, when she said

"SHUT YOUR WEIRD ASS MOUTH!"

"O-kkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy" Danny said as if to say 'you no fun'

To make it easier to get in the manner, they both phased through the walls just cause it would drawing a crowd.

"BATSY!BATSY BATSY BATSY BATSY!" shouted Danny as he literally zoomed to Batman's side and started acting like a 5 year old wanting candy. Dani was surprised Batman didn't kill Danny already.

"What Danny" Batman said with a sigh.

"Hi" Danny said all innocently, Dani burst into laughter as Batman looked as though he was about to kill Danny.

"Hey Bats" Dani said with giggles falling out.

"Before you ask about demon spawn he's up in his room probably putting on his suit"

"And the others?"

Batman sighed "they should be" He so looked like he needed a coffee.

"Thanks" Dani said, as she walked out of the bat cave.

As Dani was walking to the upstairs area, Alfred came bustling but with a tray of….of...Champagne!?

Ok did Jason bring a 'friend' to play with him last night or did Dick. Or it was possible Tim trying to get another girlfriend by drinking with her. Stephine or Barbara would either do what normal people do when they get tipsy, and go home or just be smart and don't drink what so ever.

With all that thinking Dani hadn't realized that she walk past Damian's room.

"Damian" Dani said as she knocked on the door. "Damian you sleeping?" No answer.

"Hm, he's never really been the type to sleep in really" Dani said with uncertainty. And just as she was about to walk away, the door open.

Well that didn't scream "COME INSIDE AND FIND ME!" still she went in…..And to be honest she was mortified.

The sight was sicking, not the sicking like death and shit. (Yea I think you get it)

"Damian….are you….um….uh" Dani said as the scent of roses or paint filled her nose. She literally almost gagged, because it was so bad.

"Dani! you made it!" Damian said

"Damian Batman wants you downstairs" Dani said

Damian just got off his bed and came up to her and shut the door.

"Uh Damian I need that to be opened"

"WTF DAMIAN!" Dani screeched as he forced his mouth upon her, and she kicked him straight in the balls to get him off.

"What is wrong with you! i'm going down stairs!" Dani said angrily. She pulled out her phone and texted Andrew what just happened.

9 hours before:

In the Batcave Batman was being a teacher, literally. Dani would have fallen asleep if Batman hadn't glared at her.

"So everyone get the plan?" Batman asked about a billion hours later. Everyone nodded quickly eager to go and watch T.V. probably.

"Dani I want you to go and train so your reflexes are sharper" Batman stated "Danny you and I need to do some more planning"

"But Bat's I wanna train with Ghostie over there" Danny said in a whiny voice.

Dani looked over at Damian, he seemed to tense when Batman questioned why Danny called Dani Ghostie. Thankfully Damian was gone by the time Danny started speaking.

"Hey Bat….." Dani trailed off when she realized that Danny and Batman were engulfed in their own little world. Dani just shrugged and headed to the simulators.

When she got there she set the simulator background to Ghost zone army and put it on hard mode. And thus began her 'training'.

5 hours before:

Damian's Prov:

Damian tensed when he heard Danny call Dani, 'Ghostie'. Just like that Andrew guy.

Oh how much he wanted to knock that guys teeth in.

He left before he lost it. On the way up to his room he thought about if he lost Dani to the shit called Andy.

'It's just my imagination and why not pay Dani a little visit, and ask her if she's….I don't know…..CHEATING ON ME!?'

Damian passed by his 'siblings' all watching T.V. and Tim was jumping up and down at the football game going on. What a bunch of low lifes.

Damian turned down the hall to the simulator room, and saw Dani ghost kicking ass.

She was in her ghost form with her silver hair down and swaying in the motion of the simulation. She looked like a dancer, falling in rhythm of each blow. It didn't even look like she was sweating.

Then again she was half ghost. Damian then turned his head from the simulations battle and looked at her score(When Tim was Robin he made a score system so it was like playing a video game) HOLY SHIT! She just beat Danny's record ,940,642,991,024! By like what? 30!?

Just as Dani finished off the ghost army, she must have missed a guy, cause she cried out in shock. The simulation turned back to the plain walls and ceilings it always had.

3 hours before:

Dani's Prov:

"Damit!" Dani said as she heard clapping from the control center. Grrrrrreeeeeeeaaaaaat.

Her to-be-x was here. Just great. Damian walked into the simulation room, still clapping.

"That was great, you beat Danny's high score" Damian Snickerd

Okay why was he pulling the same crap when they were both 12? And why did he have that look of a psycho?

"What you want Damian?" Dani said with a hint of fear that slipped out.

"Nothing just wanted to give you this bracelet I bought" Damian said while holding out a braclet with a silver band and jade flecks all around it.

Dani slipped on the bracelet, it didn't seem dangerous. It looked like an ordinary bracelet.

"Thanks, but Damian I need to talk to you about something…."

"Important" Damian interrupted her. Just when she was about to speak those words she had been pleading to say….pain washed through her. Starting from the arm with the bracelet.

"W-what…..did...you..do..too m-e" Dani gasped as the pain intense. She tried to stay in ghost form but the pain was clouding her brain, so all she could think was pain rippling throughout her body. She could feel her legs failing her as they buckled under her.

"Like it half bitch, it's a little souvenir I asked Danny about. and since he wouldn't give me it I built instead" Dani stared at him "I know what you're going to say to me. Oh how I found a new guy who plays football, and is toldy head over heals for me" Damian knew. But how?!

"H...ow" Dani gasped as another wave of pain crashed into her.

"As If i'll tell you, half Bitch. I gave you love, I gave you support. I gave you so much and this is how you repay me! Your nothing but a clone of death meant to work for satan himself" Damian spat.

He...knew she-she was a cl-clone!? But she and Danny never told anyone that. EVEN BRUCE DOESN'T KNOW!

She tried to look at him on the eye, but the pain never ended. So it was utterly impossible to move her head. Her vision started to cloud when a rough stubby but nimble hand grabbed her ebony black hair.

"I loved you, and you tore my heart out" Damian shouted. Next thing she knew, she hit something hard and was winded. Gasping for breath through the pain.

"pl..plea..se" Dani pleaded another wave of pain flowed throughed her. She screamed in agony.

"Oh ok please for more?" Damian sneered at her.

Her vision cleared a little at the last second when she saw a shoe hit her in the head. Blood started to drip from her mouth and nose

Liquid ran through her hair, and dripped down her face. she tried to scream for help but only air came out. Dani felt herself being picked up and put against something hard. Probably a wall. As she felt a knee repeatedly hit her stomach. Blood came rushing up her throat as did vomit shoot out as well.

She slouched to the ground dazed, Dani knew she was about to die as she heard Damian say "If I can't have you. No one can"

Danny's Prov:

He just heard something. it sounded like a high pitched scream.

He and Batman were going over battle plans as the scream rang out, and after a few seconds was cut short.

"Batsy you have any banchy in your mansion?" Danny asked already seeing the look on Batmans face

Something was very wrong, cause Red hood (who happen to be eavesdropping on Batman and Danny) came out of the shadows of the batcave.

"That's not a human scream if that's what you're implying Phantom" Red hood asked Danny nodded.

"Red hood you go and check out the situation with Nightwing and red robin, and you three should know I can still hear you breathing in the batcave" Batman growled

"I told you it wouldn't work Tim" Dick said and he earned a glare from Tim.

"I don't care whose idea was who's just go and see where the scream came from" The young adults nodded and we're off.

"Batman can I go with them?" Danny asked. He need to see who's scream that belonged to. He felt like he heard it before.

"Fine" Batman sighed he so needed a coffee.

"THANK YOU!" Danny sang as he paced through the wall to follow the boys.

When Danny found them in the simulation room, he almost wanted to change at the site.

Blood everywhere. From the center of the room to the north wall opposite of the control panes. At the center of the room lay black blood. Ghost's had Black blood! The blood faded into red. And what lay against the wall was mistakenly Dani.

Her ebony Hair glistened with red blood form a ghash somewhere on her head. Blood could be seen pooling out of a corner in her mouth and nose.

She looked to be fainted but was still looked to be shaking in agony.

The bat boys were stunned at the site (Jason wasn't really that surprised) Tim looked as though he was about to vomit. Dick just stood there in shock. And Jason was loading his gun ready to kill people.

An Ecto blast shot from Danny's hand as he saw a knife in one of Damian's hands.

Hes going to kill her! Danny lunged forward as Damian raised the knife. He smashed into Damian leaving him winded against the wall Dani was slumped against.

"Another Half Bastard showed up" Damian sneered when he got his breath back. Danny was next to Ghostie trying desperately to wake her up.

"Damian why" Dick breathed. Jason was already amine the guns at Damian.

"She's just a clone. A disposable clone of Danny Phantom!" Damian shouted. She should die for everything that she disobeyed!"

He knew then, shes my clone. But how!?

"How do you know she was created from a machine?" Danny challenged.

"All I did was look up her background on who she was and it turns out a video shows Vlads face when he made another mistaken clone!" Spat at Danny.

Vlad had been videotaping it all!

"I don't care what you may think of her, she's still related to me! And You can go to hell for trying to kill a human girl!" Danny screeched. Within seconds a Bat-a-rang hit Damian in the head and knocked him out.

00o0o0o0o

Dani's Prov:

"So he won't remember ever falling in love with me?" Dani asked Batman after Damian had been operated on.

It had been 2 months since Damian tried to kill Dani. Batman was shocked it had been his son when he saw Damian and Dani uncounches. But one badly injured. Dani only suffered a concussion and nothing more. Nightwing destroyed the bracelet. And Batman was taking precautions with Damian.

So Batman did send Damian to a mental hospital but the hospital couldn't fix him much so Batman did a memory wipe of Damian falling in love with Dani.

When Andrew found out about what Damian tried to do to Dani, he won't let her go from an embrace for about an hour of seeing him.

Tears were running down his face as he cried in happiness that she was ok.

"Andy it's ok i'm fine" Dani had kept telling him

"No you don't understand!" He had wept for hours on end. His emerald eyes turning rosey pink around the edges.

Danny told Batman that Dani was to no longer help him with fighting criminals and go back to ghost fighting.

"She may come and visit the bat fam though" Danny had told Batman.

But seeing Damian look at her with that harsh look he gave everyone was the saddest thing in the world.

"Hi Damian" Dani whisper

Damian looked back at her and said "What is it Fenton?"

 **HEY guys hoped you liked this chapter!**

 **BEFORE anyone gets any ideas about if I ended the story YOU'RE WRONG. mabey**

 **I don't know, I may add like a after chapter to this. So it's like ok Dani and Andrew are full blown dating and Damian hates every living on earth.**

 **Nano: Really your gonna add another chapter? I thought you were gonna start a new story as soon as you finished this lost cause.**

 **Flames: IT'S NOT A LOST CAUSE, and I was thinking of writing a story about maybe wolves and Danny Phantom cats IDK.**

 **Nano: Still shouldn't you start working on it or will you just push it aside like "Above Dreams"?**

 **Flames: Could you die in a hole please.**

 **Nano: where's the fun in making you feel like shit?**

 **Flames: Well if it were up to me I would have you go to hell already!**

 **HOPED YOU LIKED IT!**


End file.
